The Phantom Champion
by CyberActors15
Summary: Another reincarnation cycle. Another hero, another princess another Ganon. The Kingdom of Hyrule to protect and a hero born unlike any other. With darkness and the dead rising, Hyrule calls on the Phantom Champion to protect it from malice.
1. Chapter 1: The Hylian and the Sheikah

Chapter 1: The Hylian and the Sheikah

 **CyberActors15: Greetings mortals and readers alike my name is CyberActors15 and welcome to my newest story. Before we begin I want to give you some information about this story. First of all for the most part this is a Danny Phantom and Legend of Zelda crossover, I don't have any plans to incorporate any other properties into this story. With that said, in relation to the Danny Phantom side of this story, none of the Danny Phantom series has occurred. It's actually safe to say that the Danny Phantom characters will be inserted into the kingdom of Hyrule. Going forward we are just going to assume that names of the Danny Phantom characters are common place in the world of Legend of Zelda. That being said, fair warning this story will change some aspects of the Danny Phantom characters and mythos so that they can better fit into the world of story. With regards to the Legend of Zelda portion of this story, the important thing to take note of is the fact that this doesn't fall into a particular game, however it will draw inspiration from some of the games. That being said, it will draw heavy inspiration from Breath of the Wild. But beyond that for the most part this is its own story with its own version of Ganon and its own version of Zelda and its own version of Hyrule. Guys I also want to say that this story will be the first one where I will try to incorporate lore so be on the lookout for it. Now onto the story.**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

"…" a voice in the back of his head called out. But he couldn't hear it the only thing that he could focus on was the darkness that surrounded him.

It wasn't like the dark of night or a shadow underneath a bridge. No this was darkness, malice, a cruel evil that sought only one thing. Power. And to be honest he was afraid. Despite that he still looked forward.

"…" there was the voice again. Trying to get his attention.

The darkness didn't seem to like him, it tried to break him down and eat at his fear but for some reason it failed. Because despite the fear he stood defiant and a light began to glow in the distance. It was a sword. The darkness tried to reach it but the light kept it at bay.

"Hey…" there was the voice again but this time he could hear it a bit more.

He could see a figure in the darkness, attempting to stay away from the light. This figure had a cruel smile. He could also hear a… a pig? What was a pig doing in the darkness?

"Hey listen to me when I talk to you Danny!"

Danny opened his eyes lazily and stared out, there was no darkness or malice, only his two friends. The dark skinned Sheikah boy messing with his Sheikah slate, Tucker and the Hylian girl with the disapproving frown, Sam. Oops looks like Danny had dozed off again during one of Sam's nature talks.

Danny chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Sam, in my defence I don't really care about the healing properties of the hearty radish." Danny admitted.

Tucker laughed as he continued to play around with his Sheikah slate.

"That makes two of us." He said.

Sam growled before punching both Danny and Tucker in the head resulting in a satisfying "ow" from the both of them. They glared at their attacker who simply glared back. After a moment they then burst out laughing causing those near them to glance in their direction wondering what the Amity Trio were one about now.

This had been their dynamic since they were children. Tucker was part of the Sheikah tribe, and there were a few of them living in Amity Village. But Tucker was easily the most popular of the Sheikah here. Unlike most others he was wasn't a ninja as he seemed to prefer the Sheikah scientist route over the Sheikah warrior route. He had even constructed his own Sheikah slate from scratch after reading ancient Sheikah texts. Some say he wanted to construct a Devine Beast one day. One thing was for certain however, he loved his Sheikah slate and any other Sheikah technology that he could get his hands on. He would constantly spend his time on it, much to the annoyance and amusement of his two friends. Sam was a Hylian Girl from outside the village but seemed like the most interesting Hylian out there. No one knew much about her, but she had arrived in her childhood with her parents but her parents eventually left and she was raised with Danny and Tucker. She had an almost magical quality about her which contrasted against her tomboyish and dark personality. She constantly travelled. She really liked to travel to the Korok Forest and some of the alleged fairy locations. She would always come back with some knew information on cooking or nature in order to share with the village. And then there was Danny, who at first glance appeared to be a simple Hylian boy, but he was much more than that. Firstly he was half Hylian half Gerudo, well the Gerudo side of him wasn't really visible since Gerudo and male didn't mix so well but his mother and sister were Gerudo so by default he was probably half Gerudo. Although it wasn't that that made him stand out as usually most male children of Hylains and Gerudo were a bit of both, what made him standout were the things he could do. In the entirety of Amity Village, Danny was easily the best swordsman, having learned how to hold a sword at an early age and having mastered it within a year. But beyond that, Danny was far different from your average Hylian. It seemed the Goddess had blessed him at birth because Danny had abilities. Energy coursed through his veins. He had powers that made Tucker envious and Sam curious. But despite the presence of his abilities his two friends never thought anything against him. Actually with how exceptional all three were they were dubbed by the members of the village as the Amity Trio.

They constantly got into shenanigans but always supported each other. And although times would come where they would be great distances apart, the bond they shared made them inseparable.

When their laughter faded all three sat in a comfortable silence before Sam decided to speak.

"I'm going to head over to one of the Great Fairy Fountains today. My parents will be meeting me there." She said. "Don't break the village while I'm gone."

Despite the fact that she had basically been abandoned by her parents, Sam would constantly go out and find them. There was never any anger towards her parents for leaving her in the village but the fact that they were always in contact and Sam was always going over to meet them in the world meant they had worked something out. Sam never revealed why her parents left or what the family did while she was gone and that created an air of mystery around Sam but Danny and Tucker knew enough to respect that mystery.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Danny asked in a fake hurt tone.

Sam once again rolled her eyes. That seemed to be a common thing that she would do.

"I told you about it a few days ago Danny, you too Tucker." Sam said. "I'm actually about to leave so that's the reason why I was informing you on the hearty radish. Hylia knows without me here you two will need it to keep yourselves alive."

"Don't worry Sam, Danny's too afraid to do anything reckless that will need him to get healing." Tucker laughed.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed.

"That might be true but I think he is a lot braver than he appears to be." Sam added.

"Thanks."

"But he is still reckless…" Sam added

"I'm sitting right here you know."

Danny's cries continued to go ignored. Not that it particularly mattered because the conversation ended shortly after.

Both males decided afterwards to escort their female friend to end of the village. From there they waved her off as she walked off towards the location of one of the great fairy fountains.

"What now?" Danny asked.

"Well I heard from Purah that some official from Hyrule Castle and Impa were stopping here on their way to Zora's Domain. Maybe we could say hi." Tucker suggested.

"Remind me again who Impa is?" Danny asked.

"Dude she's like the next leader of the Sheikah Tribe." Tucker said. "And Purah's sister."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget." Danny muttered.

Pretty easily actually. Danny hadn't really had much interaction with the Sheikah that lived outside of the village. He actually hadn't even met the girl, Purah, who Tucker always talked with. That was due to the fact that Purah, like Tucker, was in love with her Sheikah slate. She and Tucker actually used on of the runes on their slates for long distance communication. They described it as sending energy waves to their Sheikah slates through a series of complex means. Danny didn't even pretend to understand it. Regardless the nerds of ancient Sheikah sciences spoke to each other often despite one living in Hateno Village and the other living in Amity Village. Danny was almost certain that Tucker had a crush on Purah, despite only talking to her face to face a few times.

Danny shrugged, the idea of meeting an official from Hyrule Castle and a Sheikah warrior didn't sound half bad. Maybe he could show off how great he was as a swordsman.

"Sure let's go say hi." Danny agreed half-heartedly with a shrug.

Tucker practically cheered. Impa was basically a legend among the young Sheikah, and he was eager to meet her. Sure she was only a few years older than Danny and Tucker, with the two friends being 16 and she being 20, but she was basically a legend. There was also a rumour that she was good friends with the princess of Hyrule.

~00000~

When Danny heard that some official from Hyrule Castle was stopping by he expected to see a knight from Castle Town or even one of the rich lords. The two people he saw were completely not what he had expected.

First the Sheikah, probably Impa. Like most other Sheikah she had white hair, neatly styled and braided together and she had red eyes. She wore interesting Sheikah robes and armour, the robes being coloured the same royal blue associated with the royal family. The robes were styles in a way so that the swift movement of the Sheikah warrior would not be obscured. She also had silver armour plates over her arms, waist and shins. Additionally she had a pair of brown sandals as well as a brown scarf. On her robes was the symbol of the Sheikah in white. However the thing that stood out was the massive sword that lay sheathed and strapped to her back. The size of that sword was easily the same size as her. **(AU: I tried my best to describe her outfit in Hyrule Warriors)**

Based on the fact that she was wearing the royal blue, probably meant she was one of the appointed champions. For ages now the Royal Family would appoint champions from across the land who would have the role of protecting Hyrule from darkness and Malice. There hadn't been any real evil for a while so at the current moment it was really just a glorified title that was given to great warriors. It had become tradition now. And the fact that Impa was a champion, made identifying the other guest so much easier.

The Hylian girl, she had bright long blonde hair and royal blue eyes. She wore a royal blue and white tunic, mostly blue with a white midriff and white forearms on her Tunic. There was also gold trim around her tunic. She wore black form fitting pants and brown boots alongside a brown belt. She was Princess Zelda.

Danny couldn't explain it but when he saw her, he felt something. Some power unlike his own but still similar to a degree. It resonated from her. An ancient power, described only with a few words. The divine power of wisdom. That is what Danny could feel. He couldn't explain it but his eyes were drawn to her left hand and he saw something, a mark. It was three triangles inside of a larger triangle. He recognised it. It was on every flag of Hyrule, the Triforce. However there were differences such as only the bottom left triangle being coloured in. And the mark of the triforce was blue instead of its usual gold.

Danny snapped out of his brief daze and bowed alongside the rest of the village, but for a spit second Zelda took note.

Like Danny she felt something coming from him. A power very different but similar in a way to her own. The only way she could explain it was courage, but there was something more. She looked upon the Hylian boy who stood out to her. He had raven black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a green short sleeved tunic with beige trousers. He had a brown belt which he wore diagonally and a black belt which he wore around his waist. He also had brown boots and a simple broadsword sheathed and strapped to his back. So he was a swordsman.

Zelda had encountered many swordsman but without a doubt there was something different about this boy. But for the time being she ignored the feeling.

"Please you don't have to bow." Zelda said gesturing to everyone to stand up. "Despite my title and name, for now I am just a simple traveller. So please go on with your lives, don't pay much mind to me."

Zelda unlike other royals often took a more humble approach to life. As long as she had lived she had felt more like a scholar than a princess. She liked interacting with people, whether they be nobles or commoners, Zora or Gerudo, or anyone really. She understood as a princess there were things she had to do to keep up appearances, such as having a bodyguard or knight follow her wherever she went, but despite that she still preferred to live her life the way she wanted to and not the way she was expected to.

Beside her Impa simply chuckled. Every new town or village they visited it was always the same story. Everyone would bow and Zelda would ask them to stand. With enough time passed everyone would travel their own ways and things would return to normal inside the relevant town. It seemed Amity Village was no different.

The citizens of this village headed the princess's words and continued on as they were, some did stop and look and some looked like they wanted to speak but were clearly intimidated by the position of royalty. Zelda merely smiled at those around as if to tell them that she was approachable. The only two who generally remained was the Hylian boy and the Sheikah boy next to him.

Zelda actually noticed something interesting about this Sheikah boy. While most other teenagers would look directly at her, this boy ignored her and looked directly at Impa. He approached with the Hylian boy.

"You're Impa right?" He asked Impa immediately. "Purah's sister? You're the next leader of the Sheikah right?"

His eyes were literally sparkling as he asked questions.

He was a dark skinned Sheikah boy, with the standard white hair, though his was hidden underneath a red had, and brown eyes. He wore a yellow top underneath a white Sheikah coat. He also wore dark green pants and brown boots. His coat obviously had the Sheikah symbol. He also wore a pair of glasses.

Zelda had to suppress a laugh because for the first time she was able to see Impa be caught off guard. Both girls were used to people approaching Zelda and asking questions. But it had never been Impa who was approached. And usually she was prepared to ward of attackers, but fanboys was something she never expected.

"Sorry, he gets a little excited." The Hylian boy said grabbing his friend and pulling him back.

"You must be Tucker." Impa commented when Tucker was out of her personal space. "Purah mentioned she had a friend in this village, but she didn't mention you were so eccentric."

"Knowing how eccentric your sister is, I think you should have expected it." Zelda laughed.

"Sorry." The boy now named Tucker admitted. "It's not every day that you meet a Sheikah living legend."

Impa was embarrassed, much to Zelda's amusement. She was simply the next leader of the Sheikah, so why had she garnered so much praise. Sure she was also the protector of Zelda as well as a great warrior but she honestly didn't expect this praise.

"Once again sorry about him." The black haired Hylian said. "The eccentric one is Tucker, resident Sheikah scientist in training and my best friend. My name is Danny Fenton, resident swordsman, welcome to Amity Village."

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Princess Zelda Hyrule and this is Impa, Sheikah champion as well as a close personal friend of mine." Zelda said. "But please call me Zelda."

"Are you sure it's okay for us to just call you Zelda?" Danny asked cautiously as if the act would propel gourds to jump out of the bushes and behead him immediately.

"It's absolutely fine." Zelda said. "All honesty I would prefer it if more people were less formal around me."

Danny seemed to relax at that comment and with him relaxed Tucker was able to break free from his hold.

"Would you mind if I got a picture of us on my Sheikah Slate?" Tucker asked.

Both Zelda and Impa grew curious at the mention of a Sheikah slate and immediately surrounded Tucker. Had it not been for the fact that he was showing off his Sheikah slate he would have passed out from having two beautiful woman surrounding and focusing on him.

He removed his Sheikah slate and showed it to Zelda and Impa and they were immediately surprised to see it. Zelda had seen multiple Sheikah slates in her day but this was far different. It wasn't a relic of the past like every one which she had seen, this one was newer.

She questioned Tucker were he got it and was impressed to learn that he had built it himself after reading ancient Sheikah texts. Tucker showed off the functions and runes which he had instilled in the device. It had maps, pictures, information and so much more. It was quite the sight to behold. Even Purah and the rest of the scientists at Hateno Village only studied the old relics, and they were among some of the smarted Sheikah that Zelda knew, but this boy had made his own. It was quite the feat.

Tucker was happy to talk about his invention and how he used it to talk to Purah who was in another village as well as other features which it had and the conversation only continued from there. Both Impa and Zelda were incredibly curious but as the conversation continued Zelda decided to stop listening. It was a lot of information to process and there seemed to be a lot more from what Tucker was saying. Impa was still completely invested in the conversation however. Although not a scientist like her sister, Impa was still a member of the Sheikah tribe and was interested to learn what this could progress to so she gladly continued to participate in the conversation.

Zelda however stopped and decided to focus on something different. Danny, it seems the moment Tucker had started rambling on Danny had left. Zelda assumed he had heard this entire conversation before. The young swordsman, bored, had unsheathed his blade and was practising his swing. Since they had been talking for about thirty minutes he had been free to swipe his sword left right and centre.

"You seem really confident with that sword." Zelda commented.

Danny, surprised by the sudden appearance of Zelda panicked for half a second and lost his grip. The sword didn't go flying as Danny was able to grab hold of it again but his balance had been shifted so suddenly that he tripped and fell.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked.

"Oh yeah, Sorry. You just surprised me." Danny said.

"I should be apologising to you." Zelda insisted before helping Danny up.

Danny took one glance at her and then at the two Sheikah that she had left behind.

"Let me guess too much information to swallow?" Danny asked.

Zelda merely nodded.

"It is interesting to learn about a brand new Sheikah slate but this is so much more complex than I would have imagined." Zelda admitted.

"Yeah you should have seen Sam and I when he first explained it to us, we were incredibly lost." Danny said.

"I can imagine. It is a lot to take in." Zelda commented. "Who is Sam?"

"Oh sorry." Danny seemed to like saying sorry. "She is one of my other friends. But she is out of town right now. She said something about going to visit the Great Fairy Fountain."

"Oh I would have loved to meet her. If she is anything like you and Tucker I think I would have liked her." Zelda said.

"Is that your way of admitting that you like me and Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Yes the two of you seem so different from the others which I have met. I can honestly say that I like that about you two." Zelda admitted.

The two continued to talk afterwards as they got to know each other. As they talked they began walking. Since Impa was basically preoccupied with Tucker, Zelda didn't mind spending time with Danny. And with nothing much to do, Danny decided to show her around the village as well as the area slightly outside of the village. It was a nice and casual walk that they enjoyed however all good things have to come to an end.

As they walked outside of the village they spotted something. Well it's more accurate to say that they were spotted. There was a camp near the village. And standing in the camp were a group of red pig like monsters, all of which held weapons. They were Bokoblins. The moment they spotted them it was too late because one of the Bokoblins blew on a horn alerting the others to the presence of the two Hylains.

The Bokoblins charged. There were easily ten of them, all ready to attack.

Both Danny and Zelda were afraid. Zelda had heard of monsters roaming the Kingdom of Hyrule but she had rarely seen any. As she currently stood she had no means of protecting herself. She looked to her left hand, the one which held the Triforce of Wisdom. Perhaps she could use it to free them from this situation but she had never actually used this power of hers offensively, she had actually no idea how to use it against enemies. She looked to Danny who stood quaking in his boots. It made sense he was swordsman, not a knight. And even then knights also feared the monsters that could be found in the world. Most would avoid a confrontation with them.

However despite the fear which Danny had Zelda saw him reach for his sword. She could feel a surge of the same power she felt earlier. She could feel his courage surging.

"Stay behind me princess." Danny said.

The line wasn't cool. Danny's voice was shaking but regardless the message was received.

Despite his fear Danny removed his sword from its sheath. Zelda could swear it was glowing a faint green colour. The first Bokoblin was getting close.

Danny in an act of pure skill dashed forward, he was fast incredibly fast, and met the first Bokoblin. His sword moving quickly he hit the monster forming a deep gash in its side. Danny didn't stop he kept moving. The second approached and swung its club at him. Danny jumped to the side at the right time and hit the monster with a flurry of attacks.

This time two attacked him at once. Danny only having one sword decided to try something different. To Zelda's surprise Danny's sword began to glow green as did his free left hand. At the same time his eyes changed from blue to green. Zelda then witnessed something which she had only seen few others achieve, from his hand a green blast of energy flew through the air hitting the Bokoblins back. Danny then followed through with his glowing sword and struck the two monsters down before he proceeded on. Zelda had been fortunate to see her friend Urbosa summon the power of lightning before and now she saw another rare ability be used from this Hylian boy from a small village. And she continued to watch him fight.

Eventually all the Bokoblins were slain, the princess was safe and Danny stood victorious. Despite the fear he had he displayed great courage in defeating the monsters.

Zelda stared in awe at the display of skill. There was no doubt in her mind that Danny was both an accomplished swordsman and a person of power. And she could also tell, from how relieved he was at the end and how afraid he was at the begging just how brave he was in this moment. It seemed the Goddess had also recognised this as a golden glow emanated from Danny's hand as a familiar triangle symbol appeared on his left hand.

The triforce of Courage appeared on his left hand before the golden light faded leaving only the same mark in green. At that moment Zelda knew she had found the Hylian she wanted as her champion as well as the hero of legend.

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **CyberActors15: And that is the end of the first chapter of my newest story.**

 **Dani: So Legend of Zelda and Danny Phantom? I did not see this coming.**

 **CyberActors15: Well I was inspired by the totally amazing game of the year Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild and so I thought why not honour the series with a fanfiction of my own design.**

 **Dani: Fair enough. So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess's Proposition

Chapter 2: The Princess's Proposition

 **CyberActors15: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to the Phantom Champion. Before we continue I need to give you all a brief recap on the events of the last chapter. Last time we were introduced to Danny, the Hylian swordsman of Amity Village, Sam the Hylian girl with an interest in nature and Tucker the Sheikah tribe boy. After Sam left to go see one of the Great Fairy Shrines Danny and Tucker went to go great the new comers to the village only to learn that they were Impa the Sheikah warrior and Princess Zelda. They were the only two who managed to talk to the two ladies and actually held them in an interesting conversation. Danny ended up showing Zelda around the village and the area right outside the village which resulted in them being confronted by monsters. Danny despite his fear acted to protect the princess and his courage made the Triforce of Courage appear on his hand.**

 **Dani: That was not brief in the slightest.**

 **CyberActors15: Must you criticize everything I do?**

 **Dani: I don't criticize everything. I'm not Paulina.**

 **CyberActors15: Fair enough.**

 **Dani: I just don't have the attention span to listen to you ramble on for hours about what happened in the last chapter. I am only 12 after all.**

 **CyberActors15: Remind me again why I chose you as my Danny Phantom representative?**

 **Dani: Because I am adorable and the objectively best character in the series.**

 **CyberActors15: Fair enough. Onto the chapter.**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

There was an air of silence around the two neither moved a muscle or said anything as if they were both trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Zelda was shocked and completely speechless. What she had just witnessed was something out of legend. The display of power and the appearance of the Triforce of Courage was honestly the last thing she expected and here it just occurred in front of her eyes. Her mind was immediately a whir, did this mean that Danny was the legendary Hero of Time?

Zelda immediately focused on his left hand where the Triforce had revealed itself. It seemed that like her, his Triforce didn't take the usual golden colour, instead taking a green colour just like her colour was blue. Zelda honestly wondered why that was.

Her brain continued to rush for what felt like hours but was actually a few seconds.

"Are you okay?"

It seemed that Danny had snapped out of the stupor first and now he was asking Zelda if she was alright. Zelda immediately snapped out of her state of shock and had an expression that almost made Danny laugh.

"Am I okay?" She asked "I should be asking that to you. You just faced a Bokoblin horde by yourself."

"Uh I'm fine…" Danny said before being scolded by the princess.

"You are not fine." Zelda huffed. "I can see that you sustained a wound."

The princess wasn't wrong, she could see the gash on his sword arm. Looks like one Bokoblins had gotten a lucky hit it. Danny didn't even seem aware that it was there and when he looked at it he noticed the wound. It wasn't something particularly deep or even life threatening.

Danny was about to comment but Zelda wasn't about to accept it. She grabbed his arm, the left one which wasn't injured, and began walking back towards the village.

"Come we need to get you medical attention immediately." Zelda ordered.

"What, hey I'm fine." Danny insisted only to be ignored by the princess. It seems she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Zelda, for a brief moment forgot about the display as she led Danny back to the village. Upon arriving back in the town she plopped the boy down, ordered him not to move, he complied, and went to look for medicines.

She returned within a few minutes, with a Gerudo girl following behind her, and Danny was still sitting where she had left him with a nervous yet comical look on his face. Zelda immediately grabbed the bandages and dressed the wound on her new friend. She didn't pay much mind to the Gerudo girl as she hadn't expected her to follow after having asked her for any bandages. She did notice the Gerudo girl shaking her head upon looking at Danny, but that didn't matter right now.

"I will admit I was impressed by your bravery, but there is a fine line between bravery and recklessness. Once you noticed that wound you should have retreated. Who knows what kind of infections you could have gotten?" Zelda lectured as she put the finishing touch on the bandage that now wrapped around the boy's arm. The princess then gave him a smile. "There as good as new. And with that said, thank you for saving my life back there."

Danny smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, before he could say anything the Gerudo girl behind the two of them decided to speak.

"That's my little brother for you. Jumping face first into danger to protect the others around him." She said.

"Brother?"

"Oh yeah, Zelda this is my sister Jazz." Danny introduced. "And Jazz I'm sure you already know this but this is Princess of Hyrule, Zelda."

Now that Zelda got a good look she could see the family resemblance. Jazz, looked similar to Danny despite being a different species. Although most Gerudo had darker skin, Jazz's was slightly lighter in completion. She had the red hair commonly associated with the Gerudo and the same blue eyes that Danny had. She didn't wear the usual revealing Gerudo desert vai outfit but instead wore something more reminiscent of Hylian clothing with a colour palate of teal in her clothing.

"Pleased to meet you Princess Zelda." Jazz greeted politely with a quick bow, not before she glanced at her brother for the familiarity he seemed to have with the princess based on how casually he spoke to her.

"Pleased to meet you as well." Zelda replied.

"So what exactly did Danny do that earned him that bruise and your thanks?" Jazz asked.

Zelda then took the time to explain how the two of them were attacked by a Bokoblin horde of 10 and Danny in an act of bravery which impressed both her and the goddess apparently defeated them all only to claim the Triforce of Courage afterwards. Jazz curious inspected Danny's hand only to see the famed symbol of the Royal Family marked in green on his hand.

"What exactly is the Triforce of Courage?" Danny asked.

"It is one of the three pieces of the ancient Triforce. An incredible power that when brought together can grant the wish of the user." Zelda explained. "The three pieces are courage, power and," Zelda lifted her own left hand, "wisdom. The Triforce of Wisdom is contained within the royal family usually traveling down and most commonly found within the princess. The Triforce of Courage transfers to those with great courage, and seems to be appointed by the Goddess. Essentially the Hylian who wields the Triforce of Courage is usually the Hero appointed by the Goddess. And finally the Triforce of Power is something usually associated with the malice and power that constantly returns to threaten Hyrule. Based on the fact that you have the Triforce of Courage… and that power of yours, I have no doubt that you, Danny, are the reincarnated Hero of Time."

"Wait what…" Danny began but before he could say anymore a massive boom as well as a surge of energy appeared in the centre of the village, an explosion.

Before Zelda or Jazz could react, Danny was already sprinting towards that area, in his hands his sword ready for any trouble. Zelda and Jazz shared a glance before they followed.

The three reached the centre of the village where they spotted that what they thought was a potential incident was only two Sheikah messing with the Sheikah slate. It seemed that Tucker had been showing Impa the various runes which he had acquired in his Sheikah Slate, one of which included the remote bomb rune.

Zelda was even more surprised now than she was earlier with the reveal of the Sheikah Slate. Not only had Tucker created his own Sheikah Slate but he had also programmed it with powerful runes. It was an incredible feat, to not only replicate technology that existed thousands of years before but to imbed it with power. Zelda was impressed by both boys that she had met today and it made the idea which popped into her head all the more likely, but first she needed a brief consultation.

As Danny scolded Tucker over using the bomb rune in the village and then laughed with him about it, Zelda pulled Impa into a discussion.

"Impa, I think that those two should be invited to the Castle." Zelda said. "They might be exactly what we are looking for, for champions."

Impa was surprised to say the least but listened to Zelda as she spoke. Zelda explained the situation with the Bokoblins that they faced as well as her confidence in Tucker as a Sheikah Scientist. Impa almost slapped herself for being unaware that Zelda was in danger but the princess calmed her friend down.

"If you believe that they can be the champions, then ask them if they will take up the honour to protect Hyrule." Impa said before a thought crossed her mind "It would be interesting however to have a second Sheikah Champion as opposed to one."

"Thank you Impa." Zelda said. "I will ask them then."

Zelda turned and faced the two boys and Jazz and took a breath. This wasn't the first time she had asked someone to become one of her champions, it was actually the reason she was on her way towards Zora's Domain. She had the intent of finding out from Princess Mipha if she accepted the role of the Zora Champion. She had also already asked Impa, Revali of the Rito, Daruk of the Gorons and Urbosa of Gerudo, all she had to do now was ask Danny Fenton and Tucker of the Sheikah Tribe.

Zelda walked towards the two this time with a different air around her, before she was a simple traveller but now she walked with a regal aura, she was confronting the two as a princess. Danny, Tucker and Jazz all detected the change in the atmosphere surrounding the princess.

"Danny Fenton, Hylian swordsman from Amity Village and Tucker, Sheikah Scientist from Amity Village, I have a proposition to ask of you." Zelda spoke grabbing the attention of the others in front of her. "Before I begin however I want to inform you of the past. Many years ago in the Era of the Wild, the princess of Hyrule and her appointed Knight, with the help of four warriors from the different races, saw to the battle against an ancient evil, known then as the Calamity. This group led by the princess would be named the Champions, and despite an initial failure they were able to push the calamity back and seal it away. Most of the champions lost their lives in the process and the Kingdom of Hyrule was in ruin but none the less it was rebuilt. The princess became a queen and the knight her king. Together they rebuilt the kingdom and decided to establish something new so that future generations would be protected it was decided that the legacy of the champions wouldn't die. By their decree future descendants of the Royal Family would assemble champions from the different races to protect Hyrule from threats." Zelda's voice quieted down slightly. "Although now in an era of peace the champions are not necessary with no great evil to fight, they are still an important part of the new Hyrule as a beacons of peace and hope should the kingdom need us to protect it. As the most recent princess in a long family line the task has come upon me to assemble the next group of champions. From what I have seen today I have no doubt in my mind that the two of you are perfect to bare the title of champion. However I can't force you, only ask, so please will you two become champions of Hyrule?"

The composure of the tranquil princess that Zelda was maintaining was shattered instantly.

"Dude Yes." Tucker agreed immediately.

Danny then punched his friend in the back of the head. "What my overly ecstatic friend meant to say was, sure we will gladly become champions and help protect Hyrule." Danny said, basically also agreeing immediately.

"Really? Just like that?" Zelda asked.

Danny shrugged.

"When you are stuck in the same village all your life and imbued with great power, a sense of adventure starts to urge within your soul." Danny responded honestly.

Zelda looked at him sceptically. Something about what he said was definitely a lie, she could almost feel him quaking in his boots from where she stood. There was something that he feared, probably being a champion but there was at the same time truth in his statement, an urge to leave his village and seek new wonders. Zelda would have to find out eventually.

Tucker shrugged as well.

"Hey girls love a good hero. And I might not be the 'Hero of Time' but a champion, is bound to bring in the Ladies." Tucker said proudly. It seems Danny had told Tucker about him being the Hero of Time.

Zelda almost rolled her eyes at Tucker's claim about this being about winning over girls. She had a feeling, that despite his claim, there was a bit more of an unselfish reason behind his wanting to join the champions. Zelda didn't know what it was but she was eager to learn about that little quirk inside him too.

On the other hand Impa looked annoyed like she was about to unsheathe her blade and cut Tucker down on the spot. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. Although Purah had never admitted it, she did have a crush on the Sheikah boy that she constantly spoke with. And Impa was the type of person who might just cut down said crush if he did anything to hurt her sister. With Tucker likely being Purah's crush but his focus being on getting girls to like him, well that didn't sit well with Impa. She didn't strike him down however, he was her co Sheikah champion and the first Sheikah to build a Sheikah slate in thousands of years after all.

"I do have one question." Danny spoke up. "You said before that I was the reincarnated hero of time. I have heard stories and legends about the legendary hero but I'm entirely sure what that entails."

"The hero is, defined by their courage and is known to have the power to seal away the darkness." Zelda explained. "Each hero is different from the next so it isn't always easy to define, but the thing that is constant about them is their courage and their heart."

"Courage and Heart, sums up Danny perfectly." Tucker commented causing his friend to chuckle nervously.

Despite the nervous chuckle, which depicted an emotion of amusement and embarrassment, there was a sense of nervousness and anxiety hidden beneath. It rose when Zelda had said 'seal away the darkness.' Danny didn't know why but he was immediately reminded of the daydream which he had earlier and the darkness he felt there made him nervous.

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **CyberActors15: Yes, yes I am aware that the champions I mentioned have the same name as the champions from Breath of the Wild. Well I really like those characters and I am using the same logic that allows a Hylian Boy to be named Link a thousand times, the princess to be named Zelda a thousand times, a Gerudo male to be named Ganondorf a thousand times and a Sheikah Warrior to be named Impa a thousand times.**

 **Dani: Beyond that Danny is the Hero of Time? Nice. And both he and Tucker are champions on top of that? Amazing.**

 **CyberActors15: There are going to be more champions introduced later on but yeah for now it's just Danny, Tucker and Impa.**

 **Dani: Sweet. What will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
